ALL BECAUSE OF YOU
by Ellenwe
Summary: História entre Ayame e Mine com spoilers
1. Chapter 1 Little miss sorrow

**ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

Capítulo 1- Little Miss Sorrow

Ayame tinha acabado de abrir sua loja de roupas. Tinha decidido anda no ultimo ano de colégio que queria se dedicar à costura. Sabia que seus pais seriam contra, mas isso não lhe importava muito., nunca fora motivo de orgulho para eles, ao contrário, sempre fora ignorado. Nascera possuído pelo espírito da serpente no zodíaco chinês e isso fora motivo de desprezo por parte dos pais. Tudo tinha piorado com o nascimento do irmão mais novo, Yuki, que também era amaldiçoado, mas era possuído pelo espírito do rato, e isso rendeu prestigio e pode aos pais, que praticamente o venderam para o patriarca em troca de dinheiro, de poder...Ayame pouco se importava com o irmão que sofria nas mãos de Akito. Na verdade, sua personalidade egocêntrica o impedia de se importar com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ele mesmo.

Assim que havia terminado o colégio decidiu que ia morar sozinho e fora da sede, e dessa forma, saiu de casa sem se quer pedir permissão aos pais ou muito menos a Akito, também pouco se importava com o que eles iam dizer, ele era livre demais para se deixar prender por alguém.

Decidira-se por cursar faculdade de estilismo, não sonhava em ser um estilista ou algo parecido; apenas tinha o desejo de ardente de criar, criar com suas próprias mãos; queria fabricar, bordar, costurar peças de roupas únicas que iriam satisfazer os mais diversos tipos de clientes.

Desde os tempos de colégio, os maravilhosos cabelos prateados de Ayame enlouqueciam as garotas; na faculdade não era diferente, entretanto, ele continuava agindo da mesma forma; frio, indiferente, misterioso...

Após se formar na faculdade, Ayame decidiu por abrir uma loja e se dedicar a costura. Suas roupas começaram a fazer sucesso, logo a loja aumentou e ele sentiu a necessidade de arranjar uma assistente.

Colocou uma placa na porta da loja pedindo por uma auxiliar habilidosa em corte, costura e bordado e que fosse simpática. Várias garotas apareceram se candidatando para a vaga, mas Ayame era exigente demais e nenhuma delas parecia atender aos seus requisitos.

Já no final do dia quando ele está praticamente desistindo, adentra uma garota usando um lindo vestido branco bordado com flores, sorridente e radiante. Ayame olha para a garota hipnotizado.

'She had those magic eyes ( ela tinha aqueles olhos mágicos)

You could see from miles around ( que você podia ver de longe)

She wore her Summer dresses bright ( ela vestia seus vestidos brilhantes)

Quiet like the sun ( quietos como o sol)

She always came in colours ( ela sempre vinha em cores)

All smiles and daffodils ( toda sorrisos e narcisos)

She let her hair down in the breeze ( ela deixava seus cabelos soltos ao vento)- Little Miss Sorrow- Roxette

A garota apesar de não parecer bela e de se esconder por traz dos óculos, tem um sorriso que ilumina todo seu rosto e contagia a todos; ela adentra a loja irradiando alegria e entusiasmo. Ayame não diz nada,continua hipnotizado olhando para ela, nem precisa entrevista-la para ter certeza de que é ela a assistente que ele procurava; dispensa todas as outras candidatas e se ajoelha diante dela

- M´Lady, a Senhorita está contratada. Ayame Souma muito prazer.

Ela olha para ele e sorri- Mine Kuramae a seu dispor.

- Venha até minha sala para acertarmos os detalhes- diz todo alegre puxando a garota pela mão.

E desse dia em diante os dois passaram a trabalhar juntos. Mine era como Ayame, alegre, cheia de vida e s dois pareciam se entender perfeitamente e juntos, na mesma sintonia, eram capazes de criarem os mais belos trajes. Um parecia entender perfeitamente o que o outro sentia ou desejava apensa pelo olhar, sem a necessidade de que palavras fossem ditas.

Nota da Autora: espero que gostem...Eu já usei essa música em fic antes, e apesar dessa música ser triste, está no titulo ' senhorita pesar' mas a parte da musica que eu usei tem tudo a ver com a Mine.


	2. Chapter 2 Sombras de um passdo

Capítulo 2- Sombras de um passado

Ayame e Mine trabalharam em harmonia na loja por muito tempo... Ayame sentia que não conseguiria viver mais viver sem a sua ajudante, eles haviam se tornado muito próximos um do outro. Mine parecia ser igual Ayame, não tinha ninguém, falava pouco da família e apesar de estar sempre de bom humor, as vezes aparecia uma sombra de tristeza em seu olhar, mas ele tinha decidido não lhe perguntar nada sobre sua vida particular, não gostaria de que a garota viesse a perguntar sobre a sua vida particular. Dessa forma, conversando apenas sobre assuntos profissionais; os dois se entendiam perfeitamente bem e muitas vezes após fecharem a loja saiam para passear ou jantar juntos, já que os dois não tinham para onde ir nem com quem sair.

Um certo dia Ayame entra na loja e Mine vem até ele toda sorridente fazer com que ele experimente um sobretudo que ela acabara de fazer com suas próprias mãos para ele. Ela faz ele vestir a roupa animada e fica esperando o comentário dele, mas ele esta serio, não tem um sorriso no rosto e seu olhar está triste.

- Senhor Ayame, aconteceu alguma coisa?- pergunta ela preocupada

- Não, não se preocupe... o sobretudo ficou lindo – diz sem entusiasmo

- Aconteceu alguma coisa sim, seu olhar está triste, não vejo seu sorriso- insiste ela.

Ayame não diz nada, esta realmente triste e abatido. Mine vai ate a porta da loja e coloca a plaquinha de fechado.

- Pronto chéfis, agora porque não me conta o que aconteceu? Eu estou aqui para te ouvir?- diz olhando nos olhos dele, puxa ele pelas mãos e faz ele se sentar no sofá, senta-se próxima dele.

Ayame olha nos olhos dela, se sente confiante e decide se abrir com ela- Eu fui visitar meu irmão...

- Quer dizer que o Senhor tem um irmão?- pergunta ela

- Sim, 10 anos nos separam...Quando ele nasceu meus pais passaram a me rejeitar mais ainda e só tinham olhos para ele. Eu estava cheio da família e de tudo e Yuki naquela época era indiferente para mim, ele não significava nada para mim, absolutamente nada...

' Eu ainda me lembro a minha crueldade, a minha falta de sensibilidade daquela vez que ele veio até mi, me estendeu sua mão trêmula, me pedindo ajuda, eu sequer lhe dei atenção ... desviei-me dele sem hesitar, como ele poderia se esquecer, não é? Naquela época ele não me despertava emoção nenhuma em mim, nem afeto e nem desprezo, nada...Porém quando me pus a imaginar como seria se fosse ele quem me tratasse da mesma forma , pela primeira vez descobri o que é estar com medo. Pela primeira vez senti o peso da tristeza dele, o peso da minha indiferença..' ( furuba volume 6)

- Quando fui procurar meu irmão hoje...e eu recebi em troca a indiferença... hoje eu estava estendendo minhas mãos para ele e estava sedo ignorado...

Mine acaricia o rosto dele e apenas o observa em silencio...Então ele deita a cabeça no colo dela e chora em silencio. A garota não diz nada, apenas acaricia os cabelos dele e espera que ele termine.

- Não se preocupe- começa um tempo depois- nunca é tarde para mudar, nunca é tarde para tentar reconquistar seu irmão. Você tem apenas que ser sincero com ele, como foi agora comigo. Eu vou te ajudar a reconquistar seu irmão - sorri

Ayame a olha e se perde no sorriso dela- eu não sei o que faria sem você- sorri, meio triste mas sorri...

Ela acaricia o rosto dele- já que fechei a loja mais cedo, vamos ver o pôr do sol no parque?

Apesar de não estar muito animado, ele decide acompanha-la. A garota cheia de vida, sorri e passeia alegre puxando ele pelas mãos em direção a beira do lago no parque.

- Veja, não é lindo!- diz ela entusiasmada olhando o sol se pôr.

Mas Ayame não olha para o sol e sim para ela. Ele a acha maravilhosa sob a luz do sol e se perde no encanto dela, tem vontade de agarra-la ali e beija-la, mas não sabe se ela o aceitaria e também tinha o segredo, mas seu coração não era nem um pouco racional, estava completamente apaixonado pela garota.

" I could stay in this moment forever( eu podia ficar nesse momento pra sempre)

I could reach every star in the sky ( eu poderia alcançar cada estrela no seu)

I could lose myself when I look into your eyes ( eu poderia me perder em você quando olho nos seus olhos)- All because of you- Blackmore's night

- Mine – ele a chama

A garota olha para ele, percebe o brilho no olhar dele e que ele está sorrindo- Vejo que o senhor está melhor.

- Não me chame assim, me chame apenas de Ayame- sorri e acaricia o rosto dela

Ela se aproxima dele para abraça-lo, mas ele a impede.

- O que houve? – diz meia insegura- fiz algo que não deveria? Desculpe-me – desvia o olhar

Ele acaricia novamente o rosto dela- Não, só não sei se você iria gostar do que ia ver se me abraçasse.

Ela olha sem entender.

- Um dia, quando você estiver pronta, eu te conto meu maior segredo- acaricia de novo o rosto dela- vamos tomar um sorvete?- diz se animando e voltando ao seu bom humor habitual.

A garota enxuga uma lágrima que teimava em cair- Sim

Ele olha nos olhos dela- porque chora? Agora fui eu quem fiz algo que não deveria fazer?

Ela faz que não com a cabeça, mas seu coração se entristece com o medo de ser rejeitada de novo.

Ayame pega na mão dela e os dois vão juntos tomar sorvete.


End file.
